


Undeclared, Unless You Count Foo Fighting and Breakfast

by dapatty



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2239302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Dewees musing about looking for UFOs via food on twitter and <a>this post on tumblr</a></p>
<p>Really, just what it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undeclared, Unless You Count Foo Fighting and Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [argentumlupine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/gifts), [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/gifts).



“But what if I just said fuck it and just hunted for UFOs though?” Dewees said after a solid hour of silence. Frank had been pretty sure that he’d fallen asleep or that maybe Frank had fallen asleep. His course material was currently as exciting as watching paint dry. Fucking Latin. 

“Says the man who once wore a tin hat because he’d thought that aliens might have abducted me mid-jog,” Frank said, looking up from his Zoology (fuck the Latin for everything, seriously).

“Well, true,” Dewees allowed. “But maybe I just want to explore the diners and dives of the American Southwest.” Dewees drummed out a beat on his stomach and sighed. 

“But not breakfast though,” Frank said, pushing away from his desk and stretching. “If you started with breakfast, you wouldn’t do anything the rest of the day, let alone hunt for space aliens.” 

“You know me so well.” Dewees smiled at him. 

“It’s my roommate duty.” Frank said solemnly, fighting a smile. 

Dewees threw his pillow at him.

***

Frank quickly sketched a UFO with a green sharpie that he forgot was in his desk and taped it to the wall, with the line of tape still attached to the holder, right in the middle of Dewees’ desk. He then wrote on a post-it "UFO caught on tape." Because puns. And he was a little shit. Then he cracked a book open for his Lit class and waited for Dewees to see it.

As soon as Dewees’ opened the door and dropped his books on his desk he cracked up and then said, “Fuck. Now I want pancakes.”

“You always want pancakes,” Frank said, grinning. 

“Yes, but not enough to make them. But fuck that, I bought eggs,” Dewees decided. “You’re still cool with eggs, right? Because I can work around not using eggs even though it both is not as fluffy and hurts my soul."

“Yeah,” Frank answered. 

“Then come on, Iero. It’s pancake time,” Dewees beckoned with a hand. “I even got you facon because I’m awesome like that.”

“Rad,” Frank said, dragging himself off his bed and following Dewees down the hall to the kitchen. “And hey, if you decide that music is simply not enough for you, you can always look for UFOs in the desert. If your heart’s set on it and all.”

“That’s very true,” Dewees agreed. “And there will always be a place at my table when I do.”

“Sap,” Frank teased.

“Like a tree, baby,” Dewees beamed.


End file.
